


A Careful Approach

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bottom Draco, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has wanted this for a while but never had he dared to ask. Until tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Careful Approach

"Harder."

It's such a sudden desire that Draco has trouble identifying where it's coming from. It hadn't been like this with his other lovers. However, the other lovers hadn't been _Sirius Black_. It's in the way he takes Draco. It's in the way Draco _gives in_ to him. 

"Daddy."

One word, and Draco is done for. He didn't mean to blurt it out. Usually, he's so careful with it. He bites his lip as he feels the word creep up on his tongue and then swallows it down. But, not tonight. Tonight, it catches him by surprise and he isn't swallowing it down. Not the word.

"What?"

Sirius's words cut him deep. He knows now...this is it. Sirius is going to call him a fucking freak and kick him out of his place. It isn't enough that they are bloody cousins and probably shouldn't have started doing this in the first place. Now, Sirius is never going to fuck Draco like this again. Pressed against the work station, his trousers and pants down to his ankles, and Sirius's hard, throbbing cock, pounding in and out of Draco's hole. 

Draco whines. Pleasure, pain, and a smidge of embarrassment are all amalgamated together. His cock rubs against the surface of the desk and he knows he could just come right then and there from the sensation of it, of feeling Sirius inside him, of being _fucked_. Possibly for the last time.

"Say it again."

Draco isn't sure he's heard him right. Or maybe Sirius didn't hear _him_ and wants Draco to repeat himself. What is he to do? He can't recant now. It's out there, and he surely isn't going to take it back.

"Harder, Daddy."

"Draco..." Sirius's voice is a mere whisper and Draco dares a look. He turns his head slightly and finds that Sirius's head is thrown back and his eyes closed. His fingers are digging into Draco's skin and unquestionably, they're going to leave bruises. "Again," he says. "Say it again, Draco."

"I want you, Daddy. Fuck me hard..." Bloody hell, Draco's voice trembles. _Just get it out, Draco_. "...Daddy. _Please_."

Sirius grunts and Draco's hole clenches around his cock. He knows, he can feel it, Sirius is going to come any moment now. 

"Please, Daddy. Fill me. Fill me with your come, Daddy. I want you so bad." It's awful. Where in the world has Draco come up with such wretched cliché? He was so entrenched in desire, in wanting Sirius in such a way, of calling Sirius _that_ —that he didn't prepare of what he'd actually like to say.

It seems to be working, though. Sirius hasn't complained. He hasn't stopped fucking Draco; if anything, he seems to... _like_ it.

"You're such a good boy, Draco. Daddy's favourite."

Draco is almost entirely sure that he's just died and gone to post-orgasm heaven. Did he just hear that right? Did Sirius just say…?

"Say it, Draco. Aren't you?"

"Yes, Daddy. I want to be your favourite. Fuck me like a good little boy," Draco says, and is relatively pleased with this declaration than the previous. He braves for more, "Tell me, Daddy. Do you _like_ to fuck your good boy? You love it, don't you, Daddy?"

Sirius lets out a groan that feels as though he'd been holding it in. And then Draco's body shivers when Sirius is coming inside him. Hot spurts coating Draco's insides and he isn't too far himself. Merlin, if he'd known it'd be like this, he would have done it ages ago. He would have begged to be fucked by his Daddy. Punished, with his hands and knees on the ground while Sirius forced him into submission over and over again.

Eventually, Sirius pulls out and turns Draco around. He's got this wild look in his eyes that Draco hasn't seen yet. He's scared; what if it was just in the heat of the moment and now Sirius is done? It's too strange, too peculiar even for him and now he's going to kick Draco out.

Sirius pulls him in for a hot, desperate kiss and when he lets him go, Draco is sure his lower lip is bleeding.

Sirius falls on his knees taking Draco's cock in his hand. He strokes him a few times and then looks up, locking gazes with Draco. "Fuck my face, and call me Daddy."


End file.
